This invention relates to a device for playing a ball game, particularly to a device for hitting a ball, and receiving a ball for a relatively short time, or for a relatively long time.
Related prior arts are: Huqueriza U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,017; Leumi U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,430; Merriman U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,129; Regenold U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,264; Kirkness U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,041; and McCrea U.S. Pat. No. 653,483.
The present invention is directed to an improved ballhandling device of the general type of devices mentioned in the prior arts listed hereinabove but is considered to present novel and distinct features not heretofore known in the art.